


Good Morning

by Evil_Squirrel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Titles, Just sayin', Lazy Mornings, M/M, OOC I guess, Short, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Squirrel/pseuds/Evil_Squirrel





	Good Morning

“Eren, where are you?” Grisha mumbled before he opened eyes, confused that these arms that were wrapped around him all night disappeared.

“Here.” Eren stood at the window, staring out of it. “Did I wake you up?”

“No." Grisha raised his head from the pillow. "Wait... is that snow?" He sat up to see better. He wished to see exactly zero falling snowflakes. His wish remained unfulfilled. "I think I just lost my motivation to get up today."

“So you are staying all day in bed?” Eren asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yes.” Grisha disappeared under the blanket with only his head looking out. “You want to join me?”

Eren smiled. After few steps, he appeared in bed and kissed Grisha’s forehead. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Grisha returned the kiss. For some time, they just lay there, looking into each other's eyes, sharing warmth until one of them asked that question.  
"Who's making breakfast today?"


End file.
